


No one's fault but ours.

by tsundanire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ASSUMED, Complex potions, Dubious Consent, Lust, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Potions Accident, potions accidents, unknown potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: “Potter,” Draco began, voice barely above a strained whisper, “when I move away from you… I’m going to need you to run.”My second contribution for Drarropoly 2018!





	No one's fault but ours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [OllieMaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/pseuds/OllieMaye) for the beta! 
> 
>  
> 
> Title: No one’s fault but ours.  
> Author/Artist: Jay  
> Rating: E  
> Board Position(or card image): Potions Classroom  
> Prompt: Harry and Draco are lab partners and are stuck making a complex and intimidating potion. Please include either 1) The Potion Recipe as they follow it OR 2) the two of them taking the potion and the effects (May include both if you desire, mind the word count)  
> Word Count:965  
> Summary: “Potter,” Draco began, voice barely above a strained whisper, “when I move away from you… I’m going to need you to run.”  
> Warnings: Dub-con

 

  
  


“It was  _ not _ my fault!  _ You _ were supposed to be stirring counter-clockwise!”

 

“ _ Me _ ? What about  _ you _ ?! You added in the rose petals too early!” 

 

“Rose petals?! It was supposed to be Rose thorns you absolute fucking prick!”

 

The shouting match continued all the way to the hospital wing, after Draco and Harry had partnered up in potions, in an absolutely guaranteed disaster. The potion was extremely complex, with instructions so precise that following them less than perfectly would yield a completely different potion. Which it did in Harry and Draco’s case, before promptly exploding all over them.

 

They’d been sent to the hospital wing for inspection, but hadn’t stopped blaming each other the entire time. Hopefully Pomfrey could take samples from the liquid still dripping from their robes, but they still had to get there in one piece. Harry snarled and shoved his side into Draco’s, who was still ranting about how Harry fucking up the ingredients had been their downfall.    
  
But the moment their bodies touched, something changed. Need scorched their skin like fire, aching desperation prevalent in Draco’s whimper as his back hit the wall. 

 

“F...uck…” Harry growled, launching himself at Draco until their bodies were completely aligned. He could feel how hard Draco was, just from feeling him rub against Harry’s leg. 

 

“N-need more.” Draco hissed, grasping two fistfuls of Harry’s shirt, and yanking him into the nearest empty class. Just as Harry turned to slam Draco into a wall again, he was grasped by the back of the neck and felt his front connect with the wall instead. His hips bucked against the wall, now eagerly seeking anything that could help alleviate all the pressure building in his trousers. 

  
  


Draco busied himself by grinding against Harry’s arse, but brought lips and teeth against Harry’s neck, marking up any flesh he could taste. Harry kept one hand braced to the wall, and the other reached behind Draco’s head, grasping thick strands of blond hair. 

 

“Malfoy- stop… It’s the-... ngh fuck. It’s the potion. St-stop…”

 

There was a slight pause in Draco’s movement, as if he were trying to get a better handle on himself. 

 

“Potter,” Draco began, voice barely above a strained whisper, “when I move away from you… I’m going to need you to run.”

 

“What?” 

 

Draco shoved himself away, but Harry stayed glued to the wall like a deer in headlights. 

 

“I said run Potter! Don’t go to the hospital wing. Don’t go anywhere I might be able to find you.” Draco snarled, arms bent back to grasp at the desk behind him. 

 

Harry bolted, feeling both excitement and adrenaline coursing through his veins, though the excitement felt strange in contrast to the pace at which he was running away. The only safe place to run was the Gryffindor common room, but the closer he got to the dorm, the less he wanted to be there.

 

In fact, he wanted to turn back and finish what they’d started. His earlier reluctance seemed silly in comparison to the growing need coming back to him in waves. 

 

By the time he’d actually made it back to his bed, with surprisingly no interruptions, Harry had to throw off his clothes because he’d sweated through them. Need rippled through him, his body shivering from the sudden cold of exposed skin. Touching himself didn’t help relieve the agony either. In fact, it went so far as to make it worse. 

 

_ Bang! _

 

Harry didn’t even have to look, launching himself out of his bed without a care that he was naked. That had to be Malfoy, somehow finding him and making it all the way to the Gryffindor common room. 

 

“Mate! Snap out of it!” Ron shook him by the shoulders, but Harry only had eyes for the door beyond his best friend’s shoulder. 

 

“Here, put this blanket around him.  _ Petrificus Totalus! _ ” Neville’s voice rang out. 

 

“Thank goodness Pomfrey sent you after him. Merlin knows what kind of damage he would have done…” Hermione’s voice rang out. 

 

Harry felt like he was in a dream, everything seemed to fade away, while still feeling a little fuzzy around the edges. 

 

___

 

After a few tests, Madam Pomfrey still didn’t have a viable cure, but had to keep the boys restricted to opposite ends of the castle until they could figure something out. But after the third time Malfoy came charging into the hospital wing - with ropes or chains dangling from his limbs - Pomfrey began to wonder if there was any use in trying to stop them anymore. 

 

“At this point, boys, I think it’s safe to say there’s nothing else I can do for you until I can figure out what this potion is and what it’s done to you.” 

 

“But... But...” Hermione flailed a little helplessly. 

 

“Sorry. I can, however, suggest,” Poppy turned to look at Minerva, who remained quiet on the other side of Hermione. “We see about moving them to a fairly… unused section of the castle? I don’t want any first-years coming in here because they’ve seen or heard something they ought not have.” 

 

Minerva nodded, though clearly not happy about the decision. With the way Mr. Malfoy was devouring Mr. Potter, it seemed like they had little choice at this point. 

 

“Very well. Mr. Weasley, you’re with me. I’ll need your help with gathering Mr. Potter’s things. Someone will need to inform Mr. Malfoy’s associates as well. In the meantime, I think it’s best we all clear out, before we all will need obliviating.” 

 

As everyone left in a near run, the two boys in the bed barely heard a thing. In fact, they were so focused on each other that the whole rest of the world had long since melted away, and the only word left between them was  _ mine _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](breathofmine.tumblr.com)!


End file.
